


Without Relief

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Ring, Drabble, Kinktober, M/M, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Enjolras conducts an exercise in perpetual frustration.





	Without Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: cockring
> 
> [Alternative summary: Enjolras can't come until the revolution does]

Enjolras' hand sped over his cock. It wasn't going to make any difference. The ring tight at the base stopping his climb to release.

It was torture.

The pleasure was wonderful, but momentary. He wouldn't allow himself to come. He had too much to do, too much to focus on. How could he possibly take his own pleasure when there were so many still in need of his help. He shouldn't even allow himself this much.

One more rally, one more protest. Just one more. Soon they would listen to him. Soon the changes he campaigned for so desperately would be put into place.

It wasn't perfect, and it certainly wasn't an end to his fight for change in the world, but it was breathing space.

Space where he might be able to do more that just torture himself over scruffy hair and piercing blue eyes and a devastating smile.

Space where he might be able to find out just why such a infuriatingly intelligent man was so broken.

For now he tortured himself. Hand working over his cock until it was an angry red and the motion hurt as much as it made him moan and his body didn't know if it wanted to arch into the contact or away from it.

Once he'd had a cold shower long enough to render him flaccid he would take it off, but not before then.


End file.
